


【授翻】【毛包】tell me, what do i do when (you're not here)

by Crossmysoul



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文授翻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossmysoul/pseuds/Crossmysoul
Summary: “大概48小时之后他才回复了我的短信。而且只说了一句，就像‘谢啦···你这个臭小子’之类的。”他玩笑道，是的这本该是句活跃气氛的玩笑话，加上点俏皮的自嘲顺带稍稍拿Mackie打趣一番，至少听起来是的。Anthony Mackie，多么让人扫兴的家伙啊。但恰恰相反，他在自己的声音里听不到任何玩笑的意味， 他说的每一个字都发自肺腑，真实到令人微微心疼，那声音听起来空洞极了，他所有的落寞失望都暴露无遗，接下来他花了差不多四十分钟去停止那些没头没脑的胡思乱想。见鬼。他又来了。太过真实流露，太过纠结在意，太过不加掩饰，他总是一而再再而三的重复同一个错误，然后Seb感觉糟糕透了。他妈的糟透了。他生病了，就这么简单，他病了并且很累，还有点焦虑，所以他才会比以往还控制不住自己的嘴，他知道自己肯定有些发烧了但他完全不想去理会，因为天啊他想的唯一一件事就是躺下，立刻马上现在。





	【授翻】【毛包】tell me, what do i do when (you're not here)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me, what do i do when (you're not here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148320) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



正文:

关于漫展最糟糕的事，就是在生病的时候参加漫展。

怎么说呢——那里的氛围很热闹但也很嘈杂，而且还有些让人不安，当然了，每个粉丝都对他表现出近乎狂热的喜爱，这总是会让他有些吃惊，但通常他也会马上适应并且享受其中，这种被人喜欢的感觉所带来的慰藉和快乐能填满充实他整个胸腔。但是当他生病了，呃，这件事就会变得棘手起来。他的头很疼，周围的一切都变得令人无法忍受的吵闹和难捱，就连能令他干劲十足的粉丝们的微笑，似乎也在一点、一点的掏空他身体。

他强迫自己打起精神。这些人是他的粉丝，该死，他们是他事业的全部，是他的衣食父母，如果他连为粉丝微笑这种小事都做不来那他还是干脆立马改行好了，但这依然是一个辛苦煎熬的周末。

如果Mackie在这里的话，一切就会变得轻松很多，这个念头一度的冒出，但很快又被他打消了。他认为——说穿了其实也就是他们的关系最近变得有点奇怪。他们在《美队3：内战》时建立的舒服愉快的友谊好像在不知不觉中变了，被某些微妙又无从捉摸的东西取代了。比如——也许连Seb自己也没察觉到他已经流露过太多次了，比如他总是不自觉地咬着嘴唇，脑海里浮现着Mackie的眼睫毛，嘴唇，还有他搭在Seb肩头的手。

“大概48小时之后他才回复了我的短信。而且只说了一句，就像‘谢啦···你这个臭小子’之类的。”他玩笑道，是的这本该是句活跃气氛的玩笑话，加上点俏皮的自嘲顺带稍稍拿Mackie打趣一番，至少听起来是的。Anthony Mackie，多么让人扫兴的家伙啊。但恰恰相反，他在自己的声音里听不到任何玩笑的意味， 他说的每一个字都发自肺腑，真实到令人微微心疼，那声音听起来空洞极了，他所有的落寞失望都暴露无遗，接下来他花了差不多四十分钟去停止那些没头没脑的胡思乱想。见鬼。他又来了。太过真实流露，太过纠结在意，太过不加掩饰，他总是一而再再而三的重复同一个错误，然后Seb感觉糟糕透了。他妈的糟透了。

他生病了，就这么简单，他病了并且很累，还有点焦虑，所以他才会比以往还控制不住自己的嘴，他知道自己肯定有些发烧了但他完全不想去理会，因为天啊他想的唯一一件事就是躺下，立刻马上现在。

当他回到纽约时，他恨不得从机场直接飞回舒适的家里，他打了一辆出租车回到了自己的公寓，也许他应该中途停下买些食物、果汁、卫生纸、药之类能让他好转起来的东西。不过无所谓了。反正他可以到家后把行李箱扔到一边，到时候再出去在附近的商店随便买一些就好了，这没什么大不了的，他可以照顾好自己的。

纽约的天气开始透着初秋的凉意，感觉比奥斯汀还要冷一点，衬得他的公寓越发的空旷寂静。阳光投下斜长的阴影，却没有半点生气。他随手就将那些乱七八糟的行李丢到了地上，然后把自己整个人抛向了沙发，就那么一动不动的倒在那里瘫了一分钟。

一分钟变成了两分钟，随后变成了二十分钟，其实他清楚他没有多余的力气再出去一趟了。但没关系，他可以点个外卖，比如他平常点惯了的披萨，尽管他已经连续三天叫外卖和客房服务了，可是他实在累得够呛，连动都不想动，妈的，他真的太累了。

他认为他昏睡过去有一两分钟的样子，好吧他也不确定。直到门外突如其来的动静让他猛然惊醒，他本该作出回应并且起身的，但当门被一把推开，Anthony一手拿着钥匙一手拎着购物袋出现在他面前时，他还在头晕眼花的眨着眼和顽固的睡意作斗争。

“呃，”他短促地张了张口，整个人都昏昏沉沉头脑不清的，迷迷糊糊地用手搓了搓脸。他之前有邀请Mackie来他家吗？但自从上次那条失败的生贺短信后他们就再没有聊过了，而且他不会干出这种——

“嗨，老兄，”Mackie笑容明快的冲他打了声招呼，顺手关上了身后的门。“噢别，你不用起来，我知道你刚从奥斯汀回来。猜你一定吃腻了外卖之类的垃圾快餐。”

“我简直受够外卖了，”Seb不假思索地脱口而出，紧跟着Mackie笑了起来，那笑声又温暖又愉快地盈满Seb的胸膛，令他这么多天以来难得感觉心情舒畅了些。

“我知道，我看了现场照片，你看起来整个人都快累垮了。老兄你听起来很不妙，你生病了吗？”

“我没事，”Seb含糊道，挣扎着想要坐起身来，“我没事，我很好，”而Anthony只是挑起眉，比任何时候都要专注的打量着他。

“是吗？因为你活像被车撞了一样惨。”

“好吧我是感觉被车撞了——”Seb没有再逞强，身体软绵绵地滑了下去直到他的脸闷闷地扎进其中一个沙发垫里。从这个角度，他还是能看到Mackie把钥匙放到Seb书架上的装饰用的碗里，转身又把装满食物的袋子放进厨房的柜台然后再次回到沙发旁，伸手将手背覆在Seb的额头上。

“嘿你在发烧，小子，难怪你那么难受，”他的语气平淡而又饱含关切，Seb微不可闻地呜咽了一声，虽然只是小小的一声，但那委屈又可怜的微鸣刚一出口他就后悔了，只是他还没来得及有所反应时，下一秒Mackie轻轻抚上了他的头发，动作温柔得不可思议，而Seb——

而Seb能做的就是尽可能的去感受Mackie抚摸他头发的感觉，仅此而已。

“来吧，”Mackie一边开口一边拿开了他的手。“我从熟食店给你带了汤，我先给你冲杯热茶然后再加热汤，怎样？”他扶Seb坐起来，又在面前的桌上倒了一杯柳橙汁外加三颗泰诺。他进了Seb的卧室，出来的时候手里多了一条毯子，他在开始烧水前先用毯子严严实实的包裹住Seb的肩膀，接下来是做柠檬茶，最后是拿碗盛汤用微波炉加热。Seb灌了一大口果汁才吞下那三颗泰诺，他眯着眼看着Anthony在他的厨房里忙碌个不停，好像怕Mackie会消失一样。他怎么会出现在这里呢。

“你是不是，呃，”他迟疑了一下。“你是有发短信给我吗？抱歉，伙计，我想我的手机还是飞行模式。”

“噢，”Anthony一边把热茶递给他一边应了一声，装着热茶的马克杯暖暖的，Seb条件反射地用手掌抱住杯子汲取温暖。“没有，我觉得。嗯你既然给了我备用钥匙，我觉得你应该不介意我带着病号餐什么的来探访喽。老实说，你的某些现场照看起来你随时都有可能挂掉，总得有人来照顾你，宝贝儿。”

“真的吗？”Seb轻声反问了一句，他忽略掉了“宝贝儿”这个词，因为那只会让他更加自作多情的胡思乱想，而此时此刻他的头已经疼到没法再去揣摩这些含义不明的玩意儿了。“在漫展的时候，没有人注意到。我以为我掩饰得很好。”

“哈，我猜你肯定骗过了大部分人，”Mackie并没有否认。“你忘了那次我们宣传《冬日战士》期间你得了流感吗？我可清楚你明明快晕掉了但硬挺着装没事是什么死样子。”

事实上，他记得。Seb还记得那次生病比眼下还要严重，他记得Mackie那次也是带了一大兜的食物比如速食越南菜之类的到他的酒店房间，就好像Mackie有读懂人心的能力，不然他怎么会知道Seb喉咙痛时最需要的就是热腾腾的面条和加了很多辣酱的肉汤呢？他记得他们两个肩并肩的靠在Seb那张大得离谱的酒店睡床上，在床上大概垫了有二十个枕头，电视机里放着类似纪录片的节目，当然了他们的心思完全不在电视上，Mackie的肩膀、髋部、大腿都紧紧的贴着Seb的，那感觉温暖极了。有关那一晚的记忆因为Seb发烧的缘故，所有的画面都是稀里糊涂混沌不清的，但Seb记得Mackie是怎样逗他笑出声的，即使那会牵扯着的疼；还有Mackie的毛衣，穿在他身上真是见鬼的迷人；以及他是怎样鬼使神差的抬起手擦去Mackie沾在下唇的海鲜沙司，他记得那近乎魔幻的一刻，仿佛全世界都静止了又仿佛下一秒就是万劫不复的天翻地覆。

那次在照顾完Seb的几天后Anthony也病倒了，Seb叹了口气，当然会轮到他的，要知道流感席卷了整个剧组，没有一个人幸免。作为回报，Mackie接受了Seb给他带的感冒药、冰棒、毛巾，并且叫了两人份的客房服务。他们用有线网络看《环太平洋》，看到一半的时候，Mackie一头栽到Seb肩上就那么睡了过去，至于Seb，他僵在那里，小心翼翼地维持着这个姿势，好像这样就可以让Mackie一直这么靠着他，他在吵闹的电影特效声中静静地凝听着Mackie的呼吸声。最后他把电视关了，轻轻地把Anthony的头放到了枕头上，末了将被子严严实实的盖到他的下巴。

没有人知道的是：Seb俯下了身。他悄悄地在Anthony的额头上落下一个吻，然后他轻轻抚摸了一下Anthony的脸颊，非常非常的轻，紧接着他像个做贼心虚的小偷很快就缩回了手，他警告自己，够了，该停下了，这些不知缘起的好感——

“Seb？”Mackie在喊他的名字，他似乎叫了他的名字好几遍了，Seb缓过神时发现Anthony正倾身晃着他的肩膀试图唤回他的注意力。“喔，你简直神志不清到灵魂出窍了一样，老兄，你确定你不需要看个急诊或者之类的？”

“不，真的不用，”Seb讷讷地应了一声，近乎无意识的，陈词滥调得Mackie忍不住翻了个白眼。他再一次伸手触碰Seb的额头，看起来他完全不相信Seb说的话。

“好吧，随便你吧。把你的汤喝了，我去给你弄块湿毛巾来。”

“你不需要，”Seb急切地阻止道，“真的，我没事，你来看望我这真的很贴心，但你应该去忙别的事而不是——”

“闭上嘴然后乖乖喝你的汤，Sebastian，”Mackie难得的一本正经，“我热汤不是为了让你又放凉的，”话音未落Seb把脸埋进肘弯咳嗽了起来，等咳嗽平息后他把毯子拉高了点包住他的肩膀，然后终于老老实实地开始喝他的病号汤。

这汤——妈的，这是他最喜欢的汤，当地正宗的鸡肉面条，Anthony竟然知道他爱吃这个，他到底是怎么知道的。自家煮的肉汤配上粗粗的手工面条，散发着浓郁的百里香味，这味道棒到无以复加，以至于Seb不得不拼命眨眼睛赶走眼里的雾气。“你要一起吃吗？”他吃得嘴巴鼓鼓的同时不忘抬起头询问Mackie。

“噢我不吃。我先去帮你把浴缸放好热水，怎样？”

“老天，”Seb感叹着，“哥们，拜托，你不能对我这么好。”

“谁说的？”Mackie满不在乎地咧嘴灿烂一笑，一时间Seb只觉得胸口狠狠抽了一下连带着呼吸都停滞了，他愣愣地看着Mackie转身走进浴室，不一会儿就传来哗哗的流水声。他只来过Seb的家几次，可他的一举一动自然得他好像住在这里很久了，这个想法击中了Seb，他无措地畏缩了一下。他们只是朋友，就这样。就只是朋友，而Mackie之所以专程来照顾他是因为他知道Seb这个周末过得并不好。

当他洗完澡从浴室出来时，整个人的双颊泛着湿润的潮红，头发也湿漉漉的卷曲着，坦白说他希望Mackie已经走了。但是，他没有走，直到Seb换上他的运动裤和他最舒适的T恤后，他依然在这。依然坐在沙发那儿摆弄着他的手机，当他听到Seb的脚步声后他抬起眼睛再次露出Seb熟悉的笑容。那双眼睛里透着淡淡的温柔，Seb只是没法——他根本不知道该怎样面对那样一双眼睛。所有的这些，他都束手无策。

“感觉好些了吗？”Mackie安静地问道，Seb揉了揉他的头发，耸了下肩。

“嗯，”他张了张嘴，“嗯我好多了，我——说真的，谢谢你。其实你不用特地来照顾我的。”

“是不用，”Mackie撇撇嘴。“不过，我想来。走吧，赶紧回床上去免得你又着凉了，”他边说边起身，动作轻柔但坚定地推着Seb往卧室的方向，他盯着Seb爬上床，天啊，他还帮Seb盖好被子和调暗了床头灯，熟悉亲密得好像他来过这里无数次一样。Seb不得不闭上眼睛；他怎么能对他这么好，好得他渴望靠近但又不敢越界。身旁的床往下一沉，他睁开了眼睛，只见Anthony舒展着身体坐在被子上并要伸手去够电视遥控器。

“别，”Seb一开口就听到自己沙哑得很可疑的声音，他希望Anthony会理解成这是咳嗽造成的而不是别的什么。“你不用陪我——你会被传染的。”

“嘘，”Mackie并没有理会Seb一而再再而三的婉拒，他只是翻了个白眼，不停地换电视台直到他找到一个正在播放黑白老电影的频道。《育婴奇谭》——种种原因Seb已经不知看过这部电影多少遍了，不过他并不在乎。现在他已经什么都不在乎了。

“你为什么要对我这么好，”他埋在枕头里闷声嘟囔着，Mackie的动作停顿了好几秒。深呼吸了一下，Seb阖上双眼。他真心希望自己什么也没有说。无声的静默在他们之间蔓延开来，过了一会Anthony的手再一次的降临到他的头上，手指温和地抚弄着他的头发，小心细致地理顺每一绺卷发。

“你太拼命工作了，”Anthony指出，“你上一次休息是什么时候，Seb？你从爱尔兰回来后就飞去了奥斯汀直到现在，接下来你又要去亚特兰大拍索德伯格的电影了，话说你能给自己放几天假？”

“事实就是这样，”Seb憋着股气，“你知道是怎么回事，我只是在努力——漫威不可能永远雇我，你知道的，我不可能一辈子都演Bucky Barnes，”后面的话变成了一连串的咳嗽，咳完后他感觉整个胸腔都在隐隐作痛。Anthony递给他一瓶水，看着他浅浅地喝了好几口，然后又把水放到一边，Anthony揽过Seb让他的脸靠在自己的肩上。这期间他始终抚摸着Seb的头发，动作缓慢而温存。

“对啊，我知道，”他低沉着声音。“事实如此，没办法不是吗。”

“和我聊一下你最近都在忙些什么，”Seb话锋一转，他知道自己在试图转移话题，他的喉咙哽塞着听起来好像他想哭鼻子似的。那个烦人的小疙瘩依然郁结在他的胸口。他不明白他究竟在困扰什么但那玩意儿就是如鲠在喉的卡在那里。这到底是——好吧肯定是因为他病了。没错一定是因为他病了。“我们好久没联系了自从你···”自从上一次见面，他悄无声息地想，你从来不回我的短信，我想你了，我很想你。这并不代表，他们之间只剩日益增长的沉默。只是他们很少再有那种四目相对会心一笑的恣意欢谑，更多的时候是心照不宣的缄口不谈。正如此时此刻的对话，他们像是在维系着一种诡异的默契，就像Seb每次尝试触及真相却始终不曾再向前一步。

“好啊，”Anthony挽起了嘴角，“没问题，”他把自己的生活近况无一遗漏的告诉了Seb，底特律的项目进展得如何啦，他又和John Boyega 还有Kathryn Bigelow合作新电影啦等等，就这样不知不觉间Seb的意识越来越困倦，朦胧中电影还在无声地播放着，伴随着Anthony徐徐道来的低语，还有他的手指，依然亲昵地拨弄着Seb的头发。一切美好得如坠天堂，美好得Seb根本不值得拥有这一切。

“你知道吗，”他的声音轻飘飘的，或许他只是梦见他在说话。只是介于半睡半醒间，他打了个哈欠睁开一条眼缝，在仅有的视线范围内他看到Anthony的脸部轮廓被柔和的灯光镀上了一层浅浅的光晕。“这部电影。有个争议，大概是这算不算人们第一次使用‘同性恋’这个词。嗯，类似这些的。”

“真的？”Anthony反问道，好吧，也许Seb真的是在做梦，因为Anthony对着他露出一个近乎宠溺的笑容。

“很多人想知道，”Seb迷迷糊糊地继续说道，“Gary Grant的性取向。”

“哈，我懂，”Anthony附和着，他的指尖顺着肌理的线条一路滑落到Seb的脖颈，无需多言这是个梦。这一定是个梦。

“对昂，”Seb歪在Anthony的肩窝处轻声咕哝着，“人们总是好奇这个，”说完他就睡着了，深深地陷入了没有梦境的无际黑暗中，在无意识的黑暗中他依然能感受到Anthony的手的温度，那么温暖动人又近在咫尺地贴着他的皮肤。

当他醒来时，眼前的景象在傍晚的光线下显得昏暗不清，四周一片静谧，他认为自己不可能睡了这么久。Mackie还在这里，暖和又真实地陪在他身边，一瞬间他突然有种似曾相识的错觉，好像他又回到了宣传期的那家酒店。他放任自己被拖进回忆的漩涡中，那些画面再次浮现在眼底，他的拇指碰到了Anthony的嘴唇，而Anthony眼睛微微瞪大的注视着他，那双巧克力色的眼睛透着探究的意味，Seb还记得自己是怎样假装若无其事地屏住颤抖的呼吸，然后——然后Anthony张嘴含住了他的指端。突如其来的湿热触感带来的刺激远远超乎Seb心脏的负荷能力，他紧紧闭着眼，浑身颤栗着迅速抽回了自己的手，逃离似的翻身打破他和Anthony的身体接触。失去了Anthony护佑的体温，无孔不入的寒意很快就包围了他。那一刻他不可遏制的渴望重新回到他身边，发疯的渴望亲吻他，他的渴望燃烧得如此烈烈灼灼，可最终他什么也没有做，他眼睁睁地看着那些火焰一点一点熄灭，直到落下一地灰烬。

“睡美人醒来了嗯哼，”Mackie调侃道，低沉的嗓音充满笑意。“我决定守在这里免得你在睡觉的时候挂了。”

“漫威说不定会感谢你的，”Seb咕囔着，他的意识还没从神游中抽离出来，身体也没有丝毫动弹的迹象。他的脸一半睡在枕头上，一半耷在Mackie的肩头，他仍然有些发烧，晕乎乎的有点神志不清。睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是Mackie低垂着头望着他，对方的目光柔和中带着关切，他几乎立刻又阖上眼皮，他还是没法坦然面对这些。Mackie笑了一声，他转身凑近过来，Seb感觉他在自己的额头蜻蜓点水的吻了一下，那个吻太轻，以至于Seb怀疑是自己想象出来的。

但那是真的。那不是他的想象。他自始至终都闭着眼睛，他不能睁开它们，他不能目睹这一切，妈的，这实在是，实在是太过了。Mackie一直对他那么体贴那么温柔，他出现在Seb的家，出入Seb的房间，守候在Seb的床边，还有他的言行举止间不经意流露出来的那种令人不安的亲密感，他给他热汤、放洗澡水，这他妈都是因为什么？可是当一声疲倦痛苦的微弱呻吟从他嘴里泄露出来时，Seb颓然地想，他早就暴露了自己的脆弱不是吗。

他彻底放弃了徒劳的抵抗。他翻了个身径直滚到了Mackie的怀里，紧紧的把自己的脸藏在Mackie的胸口好像他能够躲上一会儿似的。他的脑子半昏半醒，他的身体正在发烧，这就是他敢胆大妄为的原因了，而很显然Anthony会由着他这么胡作非为。

“我的天，”Mackie带着戏谑的调调，他的手掌暖烘烘地搭靠在Seb肩胛上。“你生病的时候可真粘人，我可从来没想过你是这种人。多戏剧性啊，Seb，”Mackie笑得更厉害了，他的胸膛一起一伏的，这种亲密无间的姿势让Seb可以清晰地听到对方有节奏的心跳声。他很粘人，该死，他就是很粘人，他的手攥紧Anthony的衬衫好像他可以再多依赖眷恋一会儿，于是就这样，那掐住喉咙一般的愚不可及的刺痛又一次发作了，Mackie就是那根让他苦不堪言的隐刺，他明明对他好得令人发指，见鬼的他亲了Seb的额头还让Seb睡在他的肩膀上，但他却隔了48小时才回复Seb的短信。这他妈的让Seb困惑矛盾极了。

“我病了，”他沮丧地撅噘嘴，“我病了所以我做什么都应该被理解，”说完他转身脱离了Mackie的怀抱，他希望自己脸上没有表现出什么舍不得的表情。他还不能抬起头直视Mackie，至少现在还不行。Anthony轻轻叹了一口气，Seb拿不准那声叹气究竟意味着什么，另外他也不知该说什么。他咬住嘴唇，别过脸去咳嗽了几声。“你该走了，”他喘了口气，始终没有看向Mackie，他只是——他只是搞不明白而已。不明白为什么那些稀松平常的玩笑拌嘴以及没点正经的赞美会让他害羞脸红，就好像他还是个情窦初开的高中毛头小子，会因为对方的若即若离而不知所措怅然若失。更可悲的是，他感觉他的生活已经不能没有Anthony的存在了，那是他的一部分，没了Anthony他就是不完整的。他越搞不明白就越容易钻牛角尖，一条该死的短信他能没完没了地瞎琢磨到走火入魔，蹂躏折腾自己的嘴唇直到创口满布鲜血淋漓。他不该这样一厢——无所谓了，那只是···

也许这就是一段在宣传期朝昔相处的亲密假象上建立起来的友谊，那时候他们一天有23个小时面对着彼此打得火热朝天，宣传期结束了他们的关系也就逐渐降温回到原本的模样。事情本该是这样的。但是现在他们在一起。现在Mackie在这，在Seb的床上。“你该走了，”他再一次开口，声音哑得让人难受，借着咳嗽掩盖掉声音里异样的情绪，“放心我肯定不会在睡觉的时候死掉的，走吧，在我传染给你随便什么鬼东西之前赶紧回家吧。”

“Seb，”Mackie察觉出有什么不对劲的苗头。他总是这么直觉敏锐，总是轻而易举地看穿Seb有什么心事憋在肚子需要谈一谈。

也许他是有一些介怀已久的事需要谈一谈，好吧，他承认他需要，但他只是——“Seb，”Anthony又叫了他一声。“我知道你肯定有事，”Seb叹了一口气，他把头转向Anthony，整个人在毯子底下又蜷缩了几分，无精打采地把脸压在胳膊上。

“没什么，”他顿了顿，“我只是。我只是太累了。就像你说的，工作太拼命。感觉逼自己太狠了。没什么的。”

“所以这跟你在奥斯汀说的那些话没有关系？”Anthony若有所思地问道，有那么一刻Seb惊恐得魂都要飞了，他的内心哆哆嗦嗦地天人交战着，妈的，难道那条短信里有什么隐藏含义吗？他是不是不应该当众分享那条短信的内容？或者，比他想得还要糟糕，Anthony是不是从那些话中听出了Seb倾尽全力去隐瞒的念想和失落。“是你的焦虑症吗？你又开始头疼了？”

噢。噢他并不知情。一股如释重负的感觉直直冲上Seb的头顶，那侥幸的喜悦猛烈得甚至让他一阵恶心。

“嗯，”他顺水推舟地默认了，抬手揉搓了一下自己的脸颊，扎手的胡茬提醒他十分有必要剃胡子了，“没错，就是——就是现在有点不太妙。不过我，嗯。我不太想谈这个。你知道情况是怎样的。反正就是要应付太多人，又不够时间睡觉，自己没法控制自己的嘴巴结果说了一些自己都不想说的话。不过我很快就会没事了，我发誓。”

“你确定？”Anthony脸上露出担心的神色，他又一次把手伸向了Seb的头发，他的手指缓慢而沉稳地穿梭于那些深棕的发丝，指甲恰到好处地掠过Seb的头皮，噢上帝啊，Seb禁不住浑身一颤，没出息得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他无可救药地希望时间就停留在这一刻，就停在这个有着温柔的抚摸和安抚人心的低语的、烧得一塌糊涂的梦里吧。不再纠结到底发生了什么，只要永远都留在这一刻就好了。

“我想你了，”他字斟句酌地微微吐露心声，尽管这和他隐忍的那些感情比起来不过是杯水车薪，但这依然是他的真心话。Anthony只是微笑着，他的手指轻抚过Seb的发梢，悄然地落在了Seb的后颈。他俯身在Seb的额上印下另一个吻。

“继续睡吧，”他轻声说，“等你醒来了我还会在这里。”

-完-


End file.
